jdem_worldsfandomcom-20200214-history
Fedayeen
The Fedayeen are a group of assassins, they are underground and not generally known to the public, however, the shadier underworld and governments are able to contact the Fedayeen. It is a secret organization with a pull all around the continent. It has members everywhere in all walks of society. They are assassins and spies. They are independent and are not dependent on the will of any governments or other organizations. Organization Hierarchy: The Seven: A council of seven members that are the head of the organization. There need to be majority votes for the approval of each kill that has to do with a member of state or national government, any mages, any elf, any demigod. Each one is voted on by their house but are not known to the other council members. Each one wears a mask during all council meetings and communicates via hand gestures. Each member also wears gloves and heavy robes to mask whom they may be. House Councils: Each house has its own council of five members. Each of these members is given pins that are only worn in the house commons as they cannot be seen to be members outside of their own house, to do so would invite the possibility of assassination. One of these representatives is elected to The Seven from each household. The entire house votes on who should be on the house council and from there choose their delegate to The Seven. Each member of a house council is referred to as a Sidi (“lord”) The ones giving the lessons in classes are referred to as Ustath (‘teacher’) Houses: Abyad (white): This house is reserved for those with magical acuity. They first and foremost deal with mages that The Seven want to be killed. They are also experts in infiltration as most of them can conceal themselves with magic. The majority of the recruits to the Abyad also go through formal training at one of the schools of magic as well and hold positions within them. Aswad (black): These are the non-human members of the Fedayeen. Each one is taken from a young age and groomed to become elite assassins and spies for the Fedayeen and placed back into their respective societies forced to seek a position in society if they fail they are killed. Ahmar (red): This house is filled with minor nobles. The families have seen fit to send their children off for greater education but the Fedayeen have intercepted this and have instead taken them for themselves. The Fedayeen pays off the schools they were supposed to go to in order for them to report their attendance. They are used to get into the major politics of the world. Azraq (blue): These are the Fedayeen most concerned with academia. They hold positions in major schools throughout the world and are used as ways of controlling the schools so that the minor nobles of the Ahmar can be easily reported as being there. These are the most academically intelligent of the houses and generally, have fewer duties in regards to spycraft and assassinations. Mainly used as political power. Asfar (yellow): A sex house. They are generally concubines or escorts and trained in sex and assassination. They are purported for their immense beauty and seductiveness. Both men and women are in this house. Akhdar (green): These are the everyday peasant house. The men and women of this house are given trades that they are meant to become master artisans in. Despite that, they are intended to maintain fairly normal lives. They are the ones used to be just a face in the crowd, the unseen. Banafsagi (purple): This is the merchant or immensely wealthy class. The Fedayeen help these members monetarily and they are expected to help grow the profits of the Fedayeen through legitimate means. They are also used for assassinations and spycraft but their primary goal is the financial well being of the Fedayeen. Category:Organizations Category:Government Category:Assassins